


Про Винсента

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Посвящено в какой-то мере фандому





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось очень давно

_Панк не умер – он просто так пахнет._  
Готы не умерли – они просто так выглядят.  
Эмо не умерли… а жаль.

А Винсент – это Винсент.

  
  
Винсент никогда не был эмо, хотя многие так считали. Он тосковал, потому что был уважающим себя романтическим героем дарковой направленности.  
Винсент никогда не был готом, хотя некоторые думали и так. Он просто проспал в гробу 30 лет, потому что в подвале это было самое удобное место.  
Винсент никогда не был панком, хотя находились и те, кто так все же решал. Он проспал 30 лет… до принятия ванны, как он мог пахнуть после такого долгого срока?  
Винсент был просто Винсент. И ему очень не везло, потому что встречались люди, которые так не думали. Он просто иногда превращался в монстра, но от этого все-таки не переставал быть Винсентом.   
Винсент был спокоен. Некоторые считали его маньяком и вампиром. А он уже задолбался объяснять про монстра и про гроб.  
Винсент был…  
Просто уставшим человеком, которого на самом деле достали те, кто хоть что-то про него думали.   
Но он стоял и улыбался… потому что все эти "думающие" всегда забывали об одном. О том, что Винсент снайперски умел стрелять.


End file.
